


Fool for Love

by sabershadowkat



Series: Singularity [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4425833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat





	Fool for Love

Singularity _a Big Bang_  
  


_The Student Union was jam-packed Thursday night as students lucky enough to score tickets rocked to the collegiate band_ Singularity.  
  


_"It was a pretty decent crowd," lead vocalist Jason Toddinski, a senior at UCSunn, said after the two-plus-hours concert. "It was fun to see so many Guidenites in one place."_  
  


_Guidenites, as those who follow the anonymous cult fiction series,_ Guido, the Astro-Physicist, _which is posted on the university message board, are called, were easily spotted by their dyed red hair, square-framed black glasses, and lab coats. Toddinski, a heavy-duty Guido fan, named his band from one of the fictional episodes, and a majority of the group's songs were inspired by the_ Buckaroo Bonzi _-like series._  
  


_"'Lucky Nickels' I wrote based off last week's episode," Toddinski said, referring to_ The Adventures of Guido, the Astro-Physicist, Episode 22: Untrustworthy _. "In the episode, we find out Guido has nickels in his penny-loafers because he'd been tricked by the false luck of pennies too many times." (Continued on page 4)_  
  
  
  


Spike refolded the UC Sunnydale student newspaper and tossed it on a nearby table as he caught sight of Buffy returning from the Ladies room. Even from a distance, Spike could see she was tired, but whether it was physical weariness or a weariness of life was still undecided.  
  


They were at the Bronze on a parody of a date. Buffy bought the food and drink, and Spike shared his life story. Only his tales revolved around violence and death, and she hated him. A goodnight kiss seemed doubtful.  
  


However, Buffy had asked him to tell her about the Slayers he'd killed, and Spike did like to brag. He was proud of those kills, of fighting against someone who was equal in strength and skill, and being victorious. The only one he'd ever lost to (repeatedly, and he fled each time, though he didn't like to bring that up) was the Slayer sitting across from him. But, for some odd reason, he no longer minded losing to her.  
  


Cor, Buffy looked beautiful tonight.  
  
  
  
  
  


**End**


End file.
